Guess who's coming to lunch?
by BadgebunnyUK
Summary: Just a little one-shot set when Hope realises what an idiot she is being and decides to build a relationship with Maura but makes an assumption all be it fair about Jane and Maura's relationship. First Fic so be kind. I have others I may or may not post.


Maura nervously pushed things around on her counter top and gave the vase of flowers another arrangement to sit in. Maura shot the clock another accusatory glare unsure as to whether she wanted it to slow down and give her more time to prepare or to speed up to the allotted hour for her visitor to arrive.

Maura would have missed the uncertain knock at the door if she hadn't been desperately listening for it since almost the very moment this luncheon had been agreed upon. Maura felt her heart rate start to quicken and took a deep breath trying to bring to mind the calming image she had selected to help her through this afternoon as she opened the door.

"Hope." Maura's most welcoming smile beamed outwards.

Hope stood in an outfit and casual hairstyle that looked like a close replica to the one Maura had deemed appropriate for a lunch date between a long lost Mother and Daughter.

"Maura." Hope returned the smile.

Each woman took a long moment to gaze at the other, neither one sure what to say or indeed how to say the many things they wished to. Finally Maura remembered herself and stood aside to allow Hope access to her home.

"Please come in, its lovely to see you." Maura invited politely.

Hope crossed to the kitchen where Maura immediately began to busy herself with taking lunch items to the table and pouring drinks for Hope and herself.

"How is Cailan feeling after her surgery?" Maura stopped to give Hope's reply her full attention.

"Oh she is feeling stronger every day; in fact it's been difficult to get her to give her body the time it needs to recover fully, not to mention the effects of the immunosuppressant drugs and the chance that she may yet reject the kidney. I know that the rate of graft survival for patients receiving Kidneys from living donors is relatively high at 96% but she does still need to be sensible.

Maura grinned as she recognised the way that Hope used research and statistics to answer a personal and difficult question as a trait of her own.

Maura then noticed a sudden uncomfortable shifting and an uneasy look as Hope sat down at the seat indicated by Maura.

"I wish you would have let me come and look after you following your surgery." Hope said this quietly not looking directly at Maura.

Maura smiled and for the first time since Hope had arrived felt a little more confident. Maura sat to face Hope at the table.

"Cailan needed you Hope and besides I was very well looked after by Jane and Angela." Maura tried to reassure the woman facing her who was looking at Maura now with a genuine smile.

"Well I'm glad you have them, they seem to care very deeply for you."

"Yes, they say I'm family." Maura responded automatically and an awkwardness descended as both women seemed to consider the easy way that Maura interacted with the Rizzoli women and just how far their own relationship still had to go.

Hope finally managed a smile. "Jane in particular seems to dote on you, she is very protective."

Maura wondered for a moment what exactly Jane had said to Hope to bring her to this conclusion but simply nodded. "She is, I'm lucky to have her." Maura looked serious. "Without her I may not have ever contacted you or ever got through this whole process." Maura was of course alluding to Hope and Cailan's initial rejection of Maura. Hope didn't miss it and hung her head a little.

"Well then we are both lucky that you two have each other." Hope reached a hand across the table to cover one of Maura's which was happily accepted with a squeeze.

Maura felt a tenderness from Hope that despite Constance's attempts to re-connect with her daughter had and would never come naturally to the woman she knew as Mother.

"You are a lovely couple, Cailan agreed, you know I think she really likes Jane." Hope continued.

Maura was a little puzzled for a second. "Oh, well, I ...We.." She couldn't muster a quick reply.

"When I was studying at Harvard I was very good friends with a woman working on the "Gay Harvard Alumni Newsletter," there was no Gay and Lesbian Caucus then, things were very different. We are still in contact from time to time. But it was living in England that really opened my eyes to the experience of same sex couples, they have some very different attitudes over there and I feel they are rather a step ahead of us when it comes to issues of gay rights." Hope was running away with this subject and all Maura could do was nod and smile.

Hope smiled and patted Maura's hand again. "Well I just wanted to let you know that I am very supportive of your relationship, not that I have any right to be otherwise. I wanted you to know that you don't have to feel uneasy talking to me about Jane or indeed anything else. I want us to be completely open with each other as much as possible."

Maura was truly touched and felt this would not be the best time to try and explain her relationship or her feelings about Jane to the woman across from her.

"I would like that." Maura said quietly, smiling broadly as tears filled her eyes.

Hope smiled back and the pools of tears were reflected swimming in her own eyes.

Just then the door burst unceremoniously open.

"Maura. Door. Unlocked. Again." Jane called impatiently before taking in the scene she had disturbed.

"Oh, damn, Hope, Hi." Jane waved awkwardly as she stepped slightly toward the two openly crying women. "I didn't mean to intrude, I just came to pick something up and I will be out of your hair."

Jane smiled apologetically and took off towards the bedrooms.

Maura stood up quickly. "Please excuse me, I won't be a moment." She said to Hope as she dashed after Jane.

Maura followed Jane into her bedroom and shut the door behind her pushing her back up against it and blocking the exit before letting out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. Jane had been distracted by her search for her gym bag and hadn't even registered Maura until now.

"You okay Maur?" she asked.

"Yes, I think." Maura was taking her pulse.

"Things going well with Hope?" Jane asked crossing to her friend and pulling Maura's hand away from her neck.

"Yes, No, I mean, I'm not sure." Maura's look was quickly approaching distraught.

Jane smiled and patted the hand she had held onto.

"It will be fine, you'll work it out, just get out there and be yourself and she is bound to love you." Jane assured, dropping Maura's hand and taking up her gym bag.

"Jane. My biological mother thinks we are a couple." Maura blurted.

Jane shrugged. "She wouldn't be the first, just tell we're not." Jane made to leave.

Maura stood firm against the door. "I missed my chance. And now she feels like I am really opening up to her and I don't want to make her feel silly for her mistaken assumption and..." Maura had begun to get visibly more flustered.

Jane held up a hand to stop her. "Okay." She said frowning. "I get it."

"If we could just let her continue to think we are lovers for just a little bit longer and then maybe in a couple of weeks when things are less awkward you could tell her that we broke up."

Jane scowled "Why me?" she demanded.

Maura looked pained. "You know I can't lie Jane, especially to my newly discovered biological mother with whom I am tentatively trying to build a relationship."

Jane sighed. "Fine, whatever, but_ I_ am definitely dumping _you_."

"Of course." Maura nodded seriously.

Jane nodded. "And I will try and think of some other ways that you can make this up to me."

Maura stepped away from the door and Jane opened it allowing Maura to walk out ahead of her.

Jane stopped before she reached the front door and turned on her heels.

"So I'll be back for dinner around 6." She directed this at Maura before turning to Hope. "Maura is making me a special dinner tonight, with all my favourite dishes." Jane smiled over at Hope and shot Maura a meaningful glance.

Hope smiled. "How nice."

"Well, you ladies have a nice lunch." Jane called looking highly pleased with herself. "Oh and Babe?" She added "You're out of beer." Jane grinned and slapping Maura a little forcefully on the behind she finally left. Maura swore she could hear Jane chuckling wickedly as the front door banged shut.


End file.
